With the advent of modern communication and information processing equipment we are increasingly subjected to a world that demands accuracy, quick turn-around, convenience and simplicity of use. As our world becomes more dependent on electronic and automatic means of information transfer, verification, validation and transaction, we must be able to assure and secure this information.
Along with the movement of information comes an ever-increasing demand on our radio frequency spectrum and the manner in which it is used.
The motivation behind this invention is to allow simple communication from multiple remote stations to and through a master controlling station. Further it is essential that the remote station be simple, easy to use, only require a self-contained low power source and be of low cost. Moreover with the larger number of remote stations anticipated, it is essential that the emissions do not overcrowd the radio spectrum, whether by design or fault.